Youtubers in Trap Land
by ProxyHacker
Summary: A strange package comes in the mail for four favorite youtubers. All containing a strange disk labeled Trap Land. They play it and end up trapped in the game. They either play or die. Follow the rules and don't die. Simple? Right?
1. The Disk

"Ow my head..." A man said as he rested his head on the computer desk. He rubbed his temples trying to ease the pounding headache. Although no one would really notice the pain from the mask on his face. He looked up at the computer watching the render loading icon slowly load...slowly.  
"This is taking fucking forever!" Just as he got up to get medicine a skype icon on his computer beeped, the name Pewdie flashing right next to it. He sat back down, wincing as the change in position made his head worse. With a click Pewdiepie's face flashed onto the computer screen.  
"What's up?" He said cheerfully.  
"Just waiting for this new video to render. Gimme a second, I need something for his headache."  
He got up and left the room. While so Pewdie looked into the camera and started making faces. He then stopped and looked over at the disk laying on his computer desk. It was an interesting piece of mail he had gotten. Just a plain disk with Trap Land written on it. Normally instinct would tell him these kinds of things were bad news, but it was just a game right? The anti virus would pick up anything bad and destroy it. He tried to reassure himself. As he fumbled with the disk in his hands Cry entered the room and sat back down.  
"What is that thing?" He asked.  
Startled, Pewdie almost dropped it, he regained his hold and looked back at his friend, "Some fan sent it to me. Look what it says." He held the disk up to the camera. Cry read the words and before he could process anything another Skype icon came on the screen.  
"Hey Pewdie, it's Mark, can we start a group chat?"  
"Sure why not?" He said with a snarky attitude. The chat was started and Mark flashed onto the screen.  
"Hey Cry guess what!? Oh, hey Pewds!" His cheerful self waited patiently for the 'what?' from the other two.  
"I got the STRANGEST mail today! Someone sent me a package with a disk labeled Trap Land-"  
"You mean like this one?" Pewdie interupted holding up his disk.  
"Yeah," Mark nodded, "Did you see who it was from?"  
"No, strange though. Do you think the the same person sent it to us?" Pewdie asked.  
Mark shrugged and sent the disk down.  
"Do you think we should play it?"  
"I don't know..."  
They were silent for a moment, Mark suddenly heard a ding from the Skype icon. Yamimash near the icon. Without another thought, Yami was brought into the conversation.  
"'Ello everyone!" His face came on the screen, followed by his interesting accent. He held up a strange disk to his friends.  
"Looky what I got in the mail today. Mawk, do you think we should try playing this?"  
"I got the same one." Mark said holding up his.  
"No return address?" Yami asked. The others shook their heads.  
"So what do you think is on it?" Cry asked.  
"Rabid fangirls?"  
"Puppies?"  
"Porn?"  
"All three?"  
Laughter burst from them all.  
"Really Pewdie? All three?"  
"I don't know. Fan girls are into some weird shit now a days...VAD I HELVETE*!"  
He screamed as arms wrapped around his shoulders from behind. Her head rested on Pewds shoulder and she looked to his friends.  
"Hello!" She said smiling.  
"That was not funny!" He said looking to his girlfriend.  
"Hey Marzia." The group said as they snickered from the scare.  
"Did you tell them about the mail?" She asked.  
"Yeah, Mark and Yami got one too."  
Cry chimed in with his sarcasm, "You guys are lucky, you all get one and I don't!"  
"Oooh, spooky..." Marzia said with a giggle.  
As if on que the doorbell rang at Cry's house. He stood still for a moment, slightly terrfied. Then up he stood to get the door. Several minutes passed and he finally returned with a package in hand.  
"That's the same paper the disk came in." Yami noted.  
"Maybe we're on Punked?" Mark said.  
There were a few snickers and giggles as Cry opened the package. Sure enough the disk popped out with Trap Land written on it.  
"Well if we are on Punked, someone better show up now because I'm really fucking freaked out!" Cry set the disk on a nearby table and sat back at the computer.  
Pewdie and Marzia looked a little confused, but scared all the same. Who would send them all the same disk and why?  
"Let's play it." Mark said. The others looked at him a bit surprised, "It is just a game. What's it gonna do? Give our computer a virus? Ooooh scary..." He wiggled his fingers with sarcasm.  
"Maybe Mawk is right? It IS just a game?" Yami agreed.  
Slowly Cry and Pewdie came around to the idea, this was the real world and this was just a game. Marzai planted a kiss on Pewdie's cheek, "See, you are brave. You just scream a lot."  
She then walked off and the guys continued their conversation. It was set, tomorrow they would play the game together and see what would happen.

Today was the day. After doing their daily things they sat down that afternoon at their computers and put in the disk. A screen popped up, same as the Trap Land game before. Loading...Cry sighed and waited for a minute or two. A screen then came up and it said.  
Welcome Cryoatic to Blood Trap Land  
Please make sure you have aten, slept, and have everything in order to play.  
Have you done this?  
Yes No

"Hey are you guys seeing this?" He asked his friends.  
On the other sides the others were recieving the same message only with their names. Pewdie laughed weakly.  
"This is getting weird!" Mark shouted.  
"Well you guys ready?" Yami asked.  
The others nodded and they all clicked yes.  
The screen flashed brightly and then dimmed to black.  
"Hey Pewdie, don't start the game without...me...?"  
Marzia entered the room just in time to watch Pewdie disappear and the game screen start on the computer. The drinks she held fell to the floor and all she could do is scream.


	2. Game Start

Chapter 2: Game Start

"Ow...wha'd I land on?" Mark lifted himself up and shook his head. As he opened his eyes he gasped. The scene around him was different. Grassy plains, hills, flowers, it was quite serene.

"What's going on!?" He looked around and saw Yami, Cry, and Pewdie all laying on the ground, out cold. He gulped and went over to his friends.

"Are you alive?" He poked Yami on the shoulder. He stirred and looked up at Mark.

"W-what happened?" He got up and looked around.

"I-I think we're IN the game."

"No shit, you think?" Cry said as he shook off the fall.

"Aj mit huvud*..." His accent took over still dazed and confused from it all. He rubbed his face and finally looked up to see his friends thankfully still alive. As they stood up a voice boomed from above.

*Welcome players! Since you selected to start the game let me introduce myself. I am Jester and welcome to my game. You have been chosen to complete this game for...well for my own ammusement. Follow the rules, win the game, and you will be returned to the real world. Disobey me and you will lose.*

"You sick fuck! Why would you do this!?" Cry shouted.

*I would watch your mouth, I can give you a level so challenging it will kill you and you will die. Now for my rules! DO NOT DIE. If you die in this game you die for real. This is the real game of Trap Land so you must complete the levels. There are 50 levels. After each one you will be given time to heal as you WILL need it. This along with a break to sleep or eat as you are after all, still human.*

"Alright let's do this shit and get it over with then!" Pewdie shouted, his fists clenched from fear.

*First you must choose your character, climb to the hill and select your character.*

With grumbles and protests wracking their minds they climbed the hill. No other notice was given. On the hill was a platform and on it four spots characters could be selected. Circle below with the icon of the character floating above.

"Yay my blanket!" Cry said picking the green one.

"I get the one with the hat!" Mark claimed.

"I guess I'm red." Pewdie said.

"So what? I'm stuck with the girl?" Yami grumbled and stepped to the pink one.

They all hesitated before they stepped in.

"Well Mark, this was your idea, you first." Pewdie said shooing him.

Mark stepped in and instantly a circle of light floated down and finally to the floor and stopped. Mark, who had his eyes closed, opened them and looked at himself not sure what to expect. His clothing did change. A blue tshirt with a tuxedo design on it, jeans, blue arm bands, everything else seemed the same. Then he looked to his friends who seems to be holding in a laugh.

"WHAT!?" He squawked.

"You have little cat ears." Yami said between chuckles.

Mark touched the top of his head and sure enough, ears. He then reached behind only to find a tail. He pulled, it was attached alright and blue.

"What's this?" He poked his eye and touched glass first, he gasped, "I get a monocle!" Kind of happy he stepped to his friends and ushered Pewdie next.

He stepped into his circle and the light came down. As it came down the others watched as he too had a waredrobe change. Red shirt, his hair turned red, ears, tail, jeans, finally his beloved headphones on.

"Oh wow...try yours Cry." He said as he posed and looked over himself.

Cry stepped into his and the light came down. His mask remained on his face, green hoody, jeans, tail, ears, and of course the yellow blanket. He stepped out and wrapped the blanket around his neck like a cape.

"I'm next aren't I?" Yami said glancing at the pink icon. With a sigh he entered. The others watched and waited seeing what he would be fated with. The pink ears and tail were noticeable first. Thankfully his hair remained the same, pink t shirt, jeans, and a black collar around his neck. With another sigh he stepped out of the circle.

"Well it's not too bad. I figured it would be pink hair and big lips or something."

"Ok well now what?" Pewdie asked waiting for something to happen.

*Now that your players are selected the game can begin. Remember, do not die and follow the rules of the game.*

Suddenly the floor opened up and they all fell. They landed on a grassy platform and the game had started. Before them were easy traps, the first level. One set of spikes and a stone fist, then the sign to the next level.

"Alrighty then, controls..." Mark said. He then jumped did so pretty high up. Yami jumped and did the double jump.

"This is pretty fun when you do it for real, try it guys." Yami said.

Cry jumped and Pewdie did the same.

"Dude, this IS fun!"

"Yeah too bad we're fighting for our lives." Pewdie said. The weight of the situation crash on them all and they settled their fun down.

"Who's feeling brave?" Pewdie asked.

"I'll do it, I'll do it." Cry said. He ran and jumped over the spikes, "easy. Come on guys."

Mark jumped next, then Yami, Pewdie was last and screamed as he jumped. Cry gave him the bro fist after he landed. With the new courage he ran foward passed the stone fist and passed the arrow to the next level. As Pewdie entered into a strange cave the others felt the ground give way and they fell into the cave area.

"Holy shit, what just happened?" Cry asked.

"If this IS like Trap Land then if one passes the level we all do." Yami said.

"Good, great, just fucking wonderful! At least we have SOME chance of not dying!" The sarcasm in Mark's voice was noticable, but there was some truth. If just one made it, all of them did.

"So if we land on a trap do we die or just get a little hurt?" The wonder was there, but that was something to not find out the hard way.

As they looked around there were several things that noted this was for real. There was a small pantry that had food in it. A sink with cups nearby, sodas in the corner, even a bathroom. Scary of all were four beds, a medicine cabinet, and even advanced first aid supplies. Mark's eye twitched, "Hopefully we won't have to use the blood bags..."

"Ok, so, who's up for level 2?" Yami asked.

They agreed and followed the next arrow to level 2. This one was a lot harder, it was a soft jump between two spikes, then a few platforms and passed a timed spike trap. They practiced a soft jump for a moment and then went for it. They made the first trap, the second trap was a bit harder. Yami went first, the spikes jolted up and grazed his tail. Terror went through him thinking the one hit was it, but no. He didn't explode. His tail bled slightly and he sat down on the grass to survey it.

"What happened?" Cry asked from afar.

"The traps don't kill with one hit! I scratched my tail but I'm ok!"

Mark jumped next and the other two followed, Pewdie timed wrong and felt a spike enter his foot. He screamed and rolled to the ground.

"Dammit that hurt!" He held his foot and watched as blood seeped out of both sides of his shoe.

"Well at least you didn't die." Cry said trying to make his friend feel a little better. Pewdie glared back at the expressionless face. Cry offered a hand and he took it and leaned on his shoulder as he hopped to the next level.

In the cave he hopped to one of the beds while Cry got banadages and anything else to aid the wound. Pewdie removed the shoe and sock to find a large bleeding hole in his foot that went to the other side. He winced at the sight and took the supplies from Cry and went to work disinfecting and bandaging his foot.

"At least it isn't one hit kills, we would have been dead already." Yami said as he cleaned the blood from his tail.

"This still sucks." Mark said. He threw a rock at the wall and watched it bounce.

"Well, we might be stuck here until Pewdie's foot heels, he can't jump with it injured." Cry said.

Pewdie stood up and hobbled to the corner and grabbed a soda.

*It seems you have had a taste of the games horrors. You are right, one hit does not kill as you are still human. Feel free to take as long as you please to recover, you will need to be at your best to complete the game.*

The voice boomed overhead. The fact they could take as long as they wanted was good, Pewdie could heal, but at the same time...they all had friends, family, people in the real world that would be worried about them should they be gone.

"So do we just hang out here until Pewds heals?" Mark asked. They all thought for a moment then Yami looked up.

"Maybe we don't have to wait. If just one of us beats the level we all do, what if Pewdie stood on the side lines of the beginning of the game while we play?"

"What if that's against the rules though?" Mark added.

"Fuck the rules! I don't wanna stay in this game forever!" Cry shouted and stood up, he then looked up at the ceiling.

"You hear that Jester! You gotta a problem with that! You fucking coward, you don't have the guts to show yourself!" His fists tightened with rage with the realization of fighting for his life for real.

"Cry, calm down!" Pewdie shouted, he grabbed his shoulder and wheeled him around.

"You make him angry, he'll kill us. Just don't worry about it. Let's beat this mother fucker."

Even with the injury he was determined to get through this game alive and with his friends. With a defeated sigh Cry calmed and sat on one of the beds.

"Let's get to the next level and try Yami's plan. Have one of us beat the level and see what happens."

Off they went to level 3...


End file.
